


Untitled (53)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [53]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Gods and goddesses, she eclipses them all...





	Untitled (53)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: _eclipse_ , and I accepted the challenge - _using any prompt you like, write a one-sentence drabble._   
>  Please excuse the dodgy punctuation needed to make this work, but for what it’s worth, MSWord didn’t draw any of those hideous green squiggles under any of it! Ha!

* * *

Gods and goddesses, she eclipses them all, those frail constructs of the imagination of mortals, for she is not a figment of the imagination, but a deity by her own hand, imperfectly real: the bringer of life; the deliverer of death; witness of all that is, all that was, all that ever could be, scattering words throughout space and time, a message to lead herself back to him, her divine intervention touching every aspect of his too-long life, offering him peace and an eternal home for his unworthy hearts, forever giving him one thing to believe in, believing in her.

* * *

 


End file.
